Comfortable
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Hi,This is my story and I'm Miley Stewart.I have no clue how I fell so in love with her, and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with it or not, but people are uncomfortable every day. So I guess I'll deal with it. Mikiley. Femslash.
1. comfortable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Sooo... " I dragged out and looked at the floor laughing in an extremely giddy way. "What did you want to tell me that jake couldn't hear?" I asked and then looked into her eyes as we both started laughing like we were two little girls. "This." She said as she stopped laughing and smiled mischeiviously. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and Kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You've said that a million times, it's starting to turn into a broken record." I teased her. Oh just so you know... She told me she likes me, and we've kissed on the lips a couple of times but it's nothing big yet.We are pracatically best friends, besides Lilly, who hates her because she gets apranoid and thinks that she checks me out all the time, but oh well, Lilly will have to live with it.Ever since we started hanaging out as Miley instead of hannah it's been awesome, I might even go to antarctica with her while she shoots her new movie with Jake... _yeah I know... Jake, ewww his name makes my skin crawl, thinking about her lips on his, gross. But if I go then I'll cuddle with her instead of him taking my place._

_Not that I'm her jelous girlfriend or anything, I mean we haven't even talked about that yet. Why haven't we? Should I say something? Am I supposed to wait untill she brings it up? I've never even thought about that untill right now, oh god I think I'm gonna start hyper ventalating.. Oh wait, I have a story to tell don't I? Sorry, I tend to get off track, breathe... in, out, in ,out, ok, I'm all set. Back to what's happening._

"Oh, so you want me to say somthing different?" She asked me and raised an eyebrow. I just laughed and nodded wondering what she was up to. "Ok, are you sure? I mean, I'm not sure if you can handle what I have to say... it's pretty intense." I laughed even harder, she's so goofy sometimes, I can't help but fall in love with her. _Whoa, when did that happen, I went from pecking eachother on the lips to being in love? _

She bit her lip and looked at the floor, then me, then the floor, then me agin, she hesitated, it was really cute, believe me it would be cuter if you were there. She finally stopped twitching and put her hand on my cheek and leaned forward slowly, catching my bottom lip between her lips. Wow. We've never done this before, It feels, romantic kind of, and sexy too._ Did it just get hotter? _After about a half a minute she broke the kiss and it was one of those ones you could hear, and it just made me hotter hearing it I have no clue why, but it made me kiss her back, just like she kissed me... _Oh I could get used to this._

I broke the kiss, and guess what, she kissed me again, and then we started kissing back and forth but they got quicker every time, and oh man was I burning up. My neck was on fire, I was tempted to just take my shirt off entirely but I didn't, although my hand went up hers, slightly, just a little bit. I tried not to laugh as she got goosebumps, _I can't belive that I do that to her, I didn't know I could make anyone feel that way._

_Oh god_.Her tongue is making my lips wet. _What do I do? _We've never ever done anything like this before, _Is she just licking me, or does she want me to open my mouth? Oh god It's in._ Her tongue is so hot in my mouth, everywhere, it's everywhere at once, I can barely even move mine because it's so hard to focus with her here like this. Our mouths are so hard against eachother it feels like it might bruise, I'm kind of scared, _what if does bruise? Is that possible?_ Oh no, I just moaned,_ Is she going to think Im weird now? _Oh, I guess it's okay because she did too, only extremely louder than I did, and _hey where is her hand going? _

Oh, its just under my bra that's okay..._ Under my bra?!?!?! how is that okay? well, is it? I dont know that doesn't usually happen I don't know if I should let her do that or not ... _oh god mines on her butt, _how did it get there? I have no clue, _but now she's kissing my stomach, _When did we stop kissing? I feel like I'm going to pass out. _

We hear a knock at the door. We stop, I can barely breathe, I'm panting and my face is so hot you could fry an egg on it. I can't believe that she could do this to me. "Hey are you two done talking becasue I need to talk to Mikayla before I pack to leave for Antarctica tonight. " Jake asked through the door. I helped Mikayla stand up and I fixed my shirt and cleared my throat nervously. _When did she get on her knees? _"Um, yeah Jake, j-j-just a s-second." She said with a shaky voice. I've never heard her voice like that before, _wow, this is very different, I'm not sure if I like it or not, I mean I do, and I want more... I think,_ but we can't Jake is here, as always... _Jake ruins everything. _

She looks at me and then at the door, back and forth fidgeting, and then finally jumps a bit and kisses my cheek and opens the door a little, so that Jake can't come in and see what a mess I am. I'm probably purple and it would be a little obvious that we didn't talk and he would be furious and she'd get fired because he wouldn't want to kiss a lesbian a million times and then find out he couldn't date her when they are done filming the movie...

So anyways... this is my story, I'm not sure if it's amazing or not, but I hope it will be worth reading, I haven't even done something extrordinary that caused me to write this, I haven't cured cancer, or saved anyone's life, I'm just a regular girl named Miley stewart, and also Hannah montana too, but that doesn't matter. This isn't about my alter ego, this is about me... Me and Mikayla and, how I love her. That's what this story is about and if you don't like it I suggest you read something else.

Don't read something else because you don't like love stories, or because the fact that it's two girls,and don't stop reading because you hate Hannah Montana ... Stop reading because it's boring or because it's poorly written. But don't be a snob and say, It's okay, buti guess it's just not my type of genre... That's just a way of saying that there's somthing in it you didn't feel comfortable with. Well, deal with it, people feel uncomfortable everyday, we deal with it. Sorry if I sound mean, but I'm just confused and sort of hormonal lately... I can't say why but you'll find out later If you keep reading my story, and if it isn't too bad, and mostly if you feel comfortable enough reading it.

**Author's note: I have almost no clue where I'm going with this, But if you want me to continue I definitely will. I was trying out a different style of writing and I'm not sure if you guys like this kind, but tell me what you think if you like or not, if it sucks, i'll get over it, and work on somthing else :D haha.**


	2. touching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Okay... I guess you've decided to keep reading ...That's good to know. So, I'm sitting on a plane now. _Next to Mikayla. Mikayla is next to me. I'm next to Mikayla. Wow, if I was having a conversation with someone other than myself, I would really annoy them fast_. I just can't help it. It'e been a few hours since our incident happened and she touched me like that and I can't stop thinking about it.I've decided that I liked it and I want it to happen again. _Why hasn't she done that before?_ I have no clue. Maybe I should ask her..

I glance at her, reading a magazine, forming the words with her mouth as she reads. _Her lips are just amazing, why haven't I noticed that before. I should tell her how amazing they are, why don't I compliment her more often, friends do that don't they? _Without even realizing it, as if my body was taken over, I leaned forward and kissed her... _oops. Why did I just do that? _" I didn't mean to I swear I ju-" She cutt me off by kissing me back quickly. Then she smiled at me sweetly and went back to reading her magazine as if nothing happened.

I looked around and then realized oh yeah,ofcourse nobody saw, the only people on the plane were me her, and Jake and he was sitting up front with the pilot yelling at the top of his lungs, "Dude, I slayed you once don't make me slay you again." The pilot keeps laughing ans slapping his knee, and yelling again, do it again. Oh man... this is going to be a long ride. My eyes drifted back to Mikayla. Oh god she's beautiful. I can't help it... _Why hasn't she talked about what happened yet, and Most importantly, why aren't we repeating it?_

I gently put my hand on the magazine, making her lower it and her eyes slowly moved up and met mine. I feel nervouse now. what was I doing again? Oh yeah, now I remember. I kissed her hard, hoping that she would touch me like before, and that she would do that thing with her tongue, I liked it, I've never done that before, I've only kissed Jake and it was just on the lips.She put her hand on my neck and rubbed part of my ear with her thumb. I broke the kiss and she just stared into my eyes and didn't say anything. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her facial expression was blank, her eyes just dove into mine and we sat there a few minutes until Jake came back to sit down. His loud obnoxious laughing broke us out of our trance.

"Oh, uh, hey guys, havng fun? " He said as he finally stopped laughing and realized we were looking at him. Well, I was kind of glaring because he ruined what may have been a moment, I'm not sure because I've never had one, but still it could have been one anyways. "Wow, how awkward is this. An ex and, an almost current on a plane. Just the three of us. wooo, the pressure is on if you get what I'm saying." He said in his loud obnoxiuos egotistical voice.

I smiled and batted my eyelashes pretending to be all innocent and looked at Mikayla, who happened to be staring into space.I coughed and then she looked at me. "So..." I tried to start a conversation but it didn't work. She just copied me. "Soo?" Great this is going nowhere. "Umm... can I talk to you for a second? I asked and we got up and Jake gave us a look

. "I need help with a girl problem Jake, sorry but it isn't exactly something you can help me with." I tried to sound sweet and I even chuckled as if I were embarassed or something. He just did his cocky smile and winked at me. "Oh, gotcha... that time of the month right? My dad told me about that, must be a pain in thebutt... or a pain somewhere else..." He realized it was going nowhere so he stopped talking and I led her into the bathroom with me.

I shut the door and locked it._ This bathroom is pretty big for an airplane bathroom. _Mikayla was standing there biting her lip, looking at me unsurely. _Why is she so tense? Does she not like me anymore?_ "Mikayla, I just wanted to talk about... you know... what happened." She nodded and then laughed nervously. "What happened? I don't remember anything happening I mean we-" I cutt her off and pushed my lips onto her and shoved my tongue into her mouth hard. I rubbed hers with mine and she put her hands on my back and let out a noise that sounded like either a grunt or a moan._ I hope it was a good sign_. I broke the kiss and said, "That's what happened, now do you remember?"

"Oh, that." She said breathlessly. "I definitely remember that, how could I not?" She continued as dhe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed my hand. She rubbed circles in my palm and looked at me dreamily. "Why do you seem so distant since that happened?" I asked her and she put her hands on my hips and leaned against the wall, and then pulled me close so that she was holding me and my body was against hers, nips against hips stomach against stomach, arm over arm, skin against skin, _oh god it felt good to have her hold me like this._

"Well, I was going to just kiss you, like a little better than just a peck, but something kinda took over and I couldn't stop. It kinda freaked me out and I usually have great self control, so I didn't do anything becasue I was scared I would lose it again. I mean If Jake didn't stop me I probably would have had you right then and there." She rubbed circles in my back as she talked. _Mmmmm, it feels good,I wonder if Jake would notice if we just stayed in her e like this for the rest of the plane ride? _

I groaned outloud. I didn't mean to, but I did and she chuckled. "You are so cute." She kissed me quickly on the lips. No that's not enough. I bit my lip and looked at her pleadingly. "No... I can't remember what I said about Jake not breaking us up?" She said sternly. "I know, but how about we just... you know, alittle bit, but not enough to... you know." I stimbled through all of my words. I needed to taste her again...

Ten minutes later, I'm kissing her ribs and she's making all of these noises,and trying to be quiet, but it's not really working very well. I had this big urg to lick the line from her waist to her belly button, so I did, wow, I guess I shouldn't have, because as soon as I did, she plunged her hand into my hair and moaned loudly. both of us stopped and looked at eachother. we waited. ofcourse Mr.ego knocked on the door.

"Hey are two having like a big orgy in there or something? I could have sworn I heard someone moan." He yelled through the door, a bit of humor in his voice. "Yeah Jake, because you know I have all these urges to just grab Miley and slam her up against the door and lick her all over." Mikayla said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh because that's pretty much what I was doing to her. She rubbed the back of my head and smiled at me. Then pulled her hand out of my hair and helped me up. I got lightheaded when I stood up and wobbled a bit but she grabbed my shoulders and steadied me.

"Whoa there, gotcha, easy now." She said gently and then giggled and cupped her hands around her mouth." Oh god Miley harder." She yelled through the door, jokingly and rolled her eyes and kissed me on the lips before turning around and opening the door. She grabbed my hand and we walked out. I was surprised that she did that, but then I remembered we were teasing Jake. _Well, at least she's touching me again..._


	3. perfectly ruined

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

The last thing I said to you guys was... At least she's touching me again, right? Well... It didn't stop. We were on that plane for a very long time, she grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom and we went back to our seats and she stopped me before I could sit down and whispered in my ear."Let's have some fun with this." The Jake followed and tried to sit next to her but stopped in mid sit when she intertwined her hand with mine and leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

Jake and I were both equally shocked. He was in Mid-sit if you can picture that, and staring at us with his mouth wide open. "Dude, you kissed her once, now you know you better kiss her again." He said in his lame acting voice, and then starteed laughing and stood up and loked at both of us. "I'm waiting..." He said as he stood there and stared at us with that coccky smile, and lopsided jaw that made me want to hit him for looking at my girl. _Is she my girl? I don't know, maybe I should ask..._

I turned to face her and smiled."So, Mickey, I guess this means your my girlfriend now, huh?" I said, trying to get Jake going. "Oh, yeah, because I just love the women,especially you. Im... Gay... for you." _Wow, she's very unconvincing as a gay person, I mean she really is one, but she's bad at acting like she's one, or maybe she did that on purpose because he's supposed to think we are kidding_. "Well, then maybe you two should kiss again and celebrate your new love.." The blond egotistical boy was saying as he pet us both on the back and winked. He stood the re a few seconds and we stared at him.

"Well?" He asked. _Wow, he really wants us to kiss_. I bit my lip and looked at Mikayla. Who was looking at me with a questionable look as well. "You really sure you want us to kiss?" She asked him one more time. "Yes, just do it already." He exlaimed and then stepped forward. She grabbed the side of my face with one hand and tilted her head.She kissed me, but not like we usually do. It was... how do I say this, An entertainment kiss... Like the kind of kiss that you see in movies and you know they wouldn't have kissed like that in reall life. Well, tha's what happened. She was entertaining Jake.

She kissed me and it was like, openmouthed and I liked it, but I wish Jake wasn't there. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, but made it so that he could see it. She swirled it around mine and I moaned. I wish we really did kiss like this in real life. She retracted her tongue and kissed me one more time, a regualr one though, I think she was signaling to me that she liked it by doing that, but anyways. Jake's jaw was practically on the floor and his pants got a lot tighter than before, and trust me, I thought that was pretty hard for him to do.

"Um, you... and you... with the lips and the tongue.. and Mikayla... you... her... " Was all he managed to get out. " Oh sit down." She said in her best calm and rational voice as she pushed him inot his seat and he just sat down and stared ahead with this galssy look on his face. _Well, Mikayla is hot if I saw her kissing a girl i'd get excited to... maybe I would get jelous too though, so nevermind. _

Mikayla looked at me and nibbled on the inside of her mouth, the look in her eyes was somthing that I've never seen before. It was like you could see flames in her extremely dark charcole eyes. She was breathing a bit heavier than usual, I could see her chest puff out and then retract.She had gripped her armrest really hard and squeazed it with her hand, her palm on the end of it and her fingertips dancing underneath it as she had leaned forward slightly, but hardly noticable. I wondered if that look meant she was telling me something, or if she was just thinking and happened to lock eyes with me. Either way, it made me want to pretend we were teasing Jake again just so that I could kiss her.

It made me think... It made me want to do more than kiss her. I had _Never _thought about _that _before... about anyone, but... Mikayla was different I guess. She surprises you with what she can make your body do. How hot she can make me, how dark she can make me blush, and how often she gives me goosebumps when she touches me. How could someone do all of that to you? I have no clue how she always leave me breathless,speechless, unable to even think. I can't even try to think about what just happened and at the same time I want it to happen again. I can't breathe once her hands are on me, or she's sitting next to me. I can't talk to tell her what I/m thinking because I'm at loss for the perfect words.

_Maybe I should tell her to go to the bathroom with me again... no that might give us away, maybe I caould make a move since we are already teasing bubble brain over there, and since he's spaced out maybe he won't even notice..._

She stopped my thinking process by suddenly leaning forward, Grabbing the back of my head and made it so that her lips were practically touching my ear. "I love you." She whispered and the just leaned against me for a second, her feace, on my shoulder and the side of it touching the side of mine. She turned and lightly kissed my neck, thank god Jake wasn't paying attention and he didn't hear it. She pulled back and we rested our forheads together. I mouthed "I love you too."

See what I mean? She leaves you completely on your toes... Who would have thought that she would say that? I mean... _She doesn't love anybody except maybe herself, but I suspected she had to at least like me a little bit if she kept me around and was willing to risk her career for me... Oh, well she loves her career too. Wow, if she risks that to see me, she must have meant it. _I feel like I'm going to cry but I won't. My eyes are wet, but I won't let it turn into tears, I can't for many reasons.

Mikayla's eyes are staring straight into mine, her eyes are wet too. I wish I hadn't noticed, she's making it even harder. I was about to lean in and kiss her, my eyes were half closed, hers were too. Our lips only centimeters away and then we both jumped and hit heads because of the loud obnoxious noise that had just sounded and ruined the perfect moment.


	4. Brown eyes

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

We shared an apolegetic look, aparently she knew I was going to kiss her too. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH" Is what was heard right before we were about to kiss and our heads hit. Now we both have splitting headaches and we look like idiots covering our ears. The feedback from the microphone that the pilot was holding made me want to kill the guy. "Woah, sorry fo that folks, we had a difficultie for a second and now it's fixed. Just a reminder we'll be landing in 15 minutes, remain in you seats and we'll be on the ground safely." He said through the michrophone.

"Oh, I'll show him technical difficultie." I started to get up but Mikayla grabbed my arm and before I could get up she pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses ever. I sat back in my seat withouth breaking the kiss and held onto her head, untill I felt like my lungs were going to burst. She's the only person that I will ever kiss like that. I promise you right now. "Wow." she breathed out and stared into my eyes.

There's that look again. I don't know what it is aout her eyes but I could just stare at them all day.

People with any color but broen eyes you can tell their emotions, but she brown eyes just fill up with mystery everytime you look into them. Especially Mikayla's, Only if you're lucky you can tell a few emotions here and there when they are very strong. Desire, Love, and fear. She's hardly ever scared. She's bad at expressing love, we all know that we don't know what she'll do next. And last but not least... her desire seems to be me right now. I blush as I realize that she's looking at me like that and she smiled to show me it was okay. She put her hand on mine and comforted me as we landed, I hate planes when they take off and when they land, it creeps me out.

We waited at the airport forever, standing around waiting for the limo to take us to our trailers. Oh man... I don't think it ever occured to me how cold Antarctica would be. It's freezing, I guess that's a good thing because I have an excuse to get closer to her to get warm. Jake was faster than me though. I was about to step closer to her and Jake smiled slyly and wrapped his arm around her, as if he didn't want her to notice. She grunted and shook her shoulders slightly, indicating that she was uncomfortable. He just smiled and took his arm away and she smiled back sweetly as if to apologize for being creeped out by him.

I tried not to laugh while I watched the exchange. She turned to look at me and she bit her lip. She jerked her head slightly, signaling for me to come over to her. I walked over and she took her hands out of her pockets and put them in my pockets of my coat. My hands were already in them, extremely warm, so she held onto them with her ice cold ones, practically making me jump. She stood as close as possible to me but not full contact because our hands were between us, duh I already said that sorry.

She leaned in like she was going to kiss my cheeck, but then she whispered in my ear. "I want you to keep me warm and safe from him, got it?" She said it softly yet at the same time it sounded like a sexy demand, it made me tingle all over. I just swallowed hard and nodded. "I-I can d-do that." I studdered. "Oh sweet nibblets." I mumbled under my breath. She just laughed slightly and I closed my eyes for a second feeling her breath against my cheeck. She pulled her head back and stared at my lips. There's that look. How can she not know what she does to me?

She leaned in, our eyes started to close, and I tilted my head. **HONK HONK HONK **Grrrr that stupid limo has the best timing doesn't it? It's like everytime we are about to kiss somthing interrupts us. I start to back up but she's still in my pockets preventing me from moving. "Mikayla..." I started. She just looked at me, mischeif written all over her face. "Miley.." Sh mocked, and then smiled and started to back up. "Fine, If you don't wan't me to I guess I won't force you. " She pretended to be sad. I caught her hands from slipping out of mine this time. "No... " I said quietly and then swiftly and quickly pulled my hands out of my pockets and grabbed her neck, kissing her on the lips hard and as deeply as possible."Mmm. That's what I thought." She said as she pulled away, Licked her lips, and turned to go get in the limo without glancing back at me.


	5. starving

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

I'm not exactly sure how this happenned, but Im snuggling with Mikayla in her bed. _Who knew there were hotels in Antarctica? I didn't. They must pay a lot for heat._We were still cold when we got here so we went straight to our room and since it's about eight thirty... she took off her coat as I took off mine and she said we should get in the bed to warm up. She called room service and I got into _the_ bed, that's right there's only _one_ bed. _God Jake better have his own room because I'm not sharing with both of them._

She smiled and got in next to me, after grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. She set it on the nightstand and scooted closer to me, and sneaked her hand across my stomach and around my waist making me scoot closer to her as well. She did it really slow, like she was scared I'd yell at her._ The truth is... I'd let her get away with almost anything in this bed, god that sounds dirty... Do i mean it that way though? I have no clue wich way I mean it, or if I'd let her do __**that **__with me quite yet, I don't even know if we're dating, maybe I should ask her since we're alone. Would that be pushing it a bit though? _

"Mikayla?" I asked in a tiny voice. I don't think I've said more than one word since the limo ride here. "Yeah?" She sounded sweet as she layed down completely and put her chin on my shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" I was kind of scared of what her answer would be as she nodded and let out a breath that made my skin get goosebumps. "Are we... what are we?" I tried to say it casually but it came out shaky. "What do you want us to be?" She asked and nuzzled her nose into my cheek. "More." I said simply. I couldn't think of anyother way to word how I want us to be together. "Like how much more?" She asked and suddenly propped her head up on her elbow. "Like... I want you to be my girlfriend and I want us to do more things together." I tried to explain. "More things... like this?" She asked and then kissed me on the lips.

She pulled back and I nodded and both of us grinned. There was a knock on the door and she told me to stay and that she'd open it. She reached the door and there he was. Jake was standng there with the cart, he must have paid off the bellboy or somthing. "Room service." He said. I can't stand his cocky voice. "Thanks Jake." She said in practically mono tone and grabbed the cart and shut the door in his face. He knocked on the door and she yelled to him, sorry we're exhausted Jake whatever you want, can it wait untill morning?" All we heard for an answer was a muffled groan and a yeah, sure from him. The real reason he came was to steal her from me... maybe even join us since he liked our little show on the plane.

"He doesn't know how to take a hint." She said as she laughed slightly and then looked at the cart. "Now, that I think of it I'm not really that hungry." She said with her hands on her hips. I nodded agreeing, I was hungry but not for the food. I wondered if I should let her know that. "Well, I am." She scoffed and started to get in next to me. "But for something else..." She said sexily and then tilted her head and kissed me. It's as if she was thinking the same thing as me. She got ontop of me and started to rub my sides as she kissed me. I couldn't help but moan as she slipped her tongue in my mouth.

All of a sudden I just went from hungry to starving. Her hand went further and further down as our tongues fought untill her she reached the bottom of my shirt. God, her hands are cold, but at least they are getting warmer since my skin is pretty much on fire. I arched my back and it made our hips clash together. She let out a groan from deep in her throat. she's never quite made a sound like that before. She broke the kiss and went to my jawline, then my neck, and then she licked my throat.

"Mikayla..." I tried breathlessly. _She's torturing me_. "What's that?" She asked me and smirked. "I... I'm not sure, what you're doing but -" She put her finger against my lips to silence me. She stared into my eyes and desire flashed dangerously. I don't think I've ever seen it that bad before. "Shhhh." She said quietly, then straddled me, partially sitting on my legs and rubbing my inner thigh. "So... you said you wanted us to do more right?" She asked. I just nodded, wondering if she was suggesting something. "Do you trust me Miley?" She asked, her eyes burning into mine. _Do I trust her? I trust her with my secret, why not? _"Yes... do you trust me?" I echoed her question. "With my life." She whispered.

She reached for the lamp and turned it off. The only light in the whole room was from the tv. I felt her kiss my collar bone after she shuffled around for a couple of seconds on my lap, then landed right on my hips. I felt her skin against me.

_Oh.._. She took off her shirt. She started to lift mine up.

_Oh..._ She wants me to take mine off too. I sit up to take it off, As soon as I do, her Lips devour the crook of my neck, while fumbling with my zipper. She grabbs my hand and places it on hers.

_Oh..._ she wants me to undo hers.She gets out of bed and slides her pants down her hips, taking them off. She looks at me expectantly and I lift my hips, taking mine off under the blankets, then throwing them ontop of our other cloths. She grins. I like that grin, I think it's my favorite. She gets back in and starts kissing me again.

_Oh... _Her tongue is amazing. It just keeps getting rougher and rougher, rubbing back and forth, circling all around mine. I keep moaning everytime she squeazes my inner thigh, I can't help it. My nails keep raking her back as she starts playing with my lips. I'm so tired of her torturing me, so I flip our positions, surprising myself at my own boldness. She stares into my eyes as I hover over her. I've never seen her eyes look so innocent before. I cup her cheek as I dip my head down to kiss her once on the lips and then bite her neck gently.

"Oooh." She says. I guess I'm not the only one thinking that. She's fiddling with my waistband of my underwear. I guess she's nervouse now too. That's a first. I hold onto her hands and guide them while she takes them off me. She lifts her hips up to help me take off hers. Then I reach around my back and she mimics me. We both keep eye contact as we undo the clasp on our bras.

Then everything is a blur. It was probably the best night of my life. I've never known Mikayla as the type of person to show her love for you, but she showed it. I could feel that she loves me. Every touch, and every sound that she made... she didn't scream yet she swore things breathlessly into my ear that nobody could ever say to me. I finally feel confident that Jake isn't going to brake us up. I finally feel like I'm more than just 'someone' to her. I'm her girlfriend. I'm hers and she's mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine Princesses!" I groan and roll over. Slowly opening my eyes halfway, practically going blind because of the light. I rub my eyes and can't help but smile. There she is... she's beautiful. Mikayla smiles at me and then turns her attention to Jake... who has no right to be in our room right now. "What are you doing in our room?" I ask... well practically snap at him. "I thought you guys would want to go get breakfast with me the to celebrate the fact that we start filming tomorow." He says, as if he didn't notice my tone. "Well we don't. Now go before I get ugly. I need my beauty sleep." Mikayla said in a calm tone, yet it seemed threatening. He just let his smile fade slightly embarassed but trying not to show it, and left, locking the door behind him.

I kissed her shoulder and then realized we were still naked. I can't believe Jake didn't notice. We are covered up to our shoulders, but still he's just weird I guess. "You got jelous didn't you?" She asked as her cocky grin reappeared for the first time in a while."No, I don't need to get jelous you're mine." I answered as I snuggled into her back and put my arm around her. She held onto it and kissed my hand. "Yes I am." She said as we layed there. wondering how in the world we got there in the first place.


	6. nicknames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Mmm, no don't. I don't wanna get up stay here in the warmth." She whined and wrapped her arms around my neck so I coulgn't get up. "It's almost noon, we need to get up and get dressed at least, maybe go eat somthing..." I talked to her like she was a little kid and she grinned. "I have an idea that's better than that, How about we just stay in bed, not get dressed and we could still have something to eat, just not what you were planning on." She kissed me and I groaned.

"Mickey..." I guess I developed a nickname for her without realizing it. "Mileyyyy." She mocked me. I gave up. I finally stopped trying to fight her and put my head on her chest while she stroked my hair. I rubbed the side of my nose against her collarbone as I snuggled into her and wrapped my arms around her midsection.She started rubbing my back and she was getting rougher and rougher, making me close my eyes because of the sensations that she was giving me. It actually started to feel like a massage untill I let out a involuntary grunt and she stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to look at her and ask why she stopped.

I locked eyes and hovered above her slightly, her arms around my waist. I started to lean in, our lips just about to touch. I tilted my head, she licked her lips.Then we heard this tiny creeeeeek noise. Both of us snapped our heads in the direction of the door. _Jake. That little..._

"Awww, man, how did you guys know I was gonna come in and scare you?" He asked frusterated. We looked at eachother confused, then I looked down and squeaked, realizing that we are still naked for the second time he came in to our room and caught us. I was frozen in place. I couldn't get off her because if I just jumped off it would be obvious we were about to do somthing. "What are you talking about?" Mikayla snapped at him. "You two are playing that game again. Wow you get undressed fast, what did you do just take your shirts off when you heard me coming or somthing?" He asked like he thought he was the smartest person in the world.

_Ohhhh, he thinks we are playing a trick on him and weren't about to have sex... I get it._I nodded my head, playing along. "Yeah gee, wow, you're too smart for us. I guess we don't have to pretend that we were gonna kiss now that he knows, huh?" I pretended to ask the angel underneathe me. She wasn't paying attention though, her eyes weren't exactly at my face either. "Excuse me... eyes up here." I said pointing to my face as she turned purple. _Wow I never thought I'd catch her of all people staring at my chest. _

"Oh you can still kiss eachother, you guys know you want to anyways. " Jake said sarcastically. I just looked at Mikayla and she did her little entertainment kiss that she did before, only grabbing my head, her thumb playing with my ear as she did it. I groaned and massaged her hips, forgetting completely about Jake due to the wetness in unexpected places. She broke the kiss loudly and looked at Jake while I just stared at her longily.

"Um... Jake do you think you could come back a little later, Miley's having that girl problem again, and I kinda need to help her with it." She tried to say it sweetly, but it was really fast and he just winked and went. "Riiiight, gotcha, I'll see you two later." And he locked our door before he left._ thank god, now he can't come in again._ I instantly attacked her neck and started licking it and sucking on her pulsepoint as she gasped. I didn't know I could be so rough before, I guess she likes it.

We lay there, about a half an hour later, soaked in sweat. I mean, the first time was all innocent but just a second ago was... wow. We were both exhausted with goofy grins on our faces and she sighed loudly. "We should take a shower..." She suggested and looked at me. "Oh really?" I asked in a flirty manner. "Um... yeah you smell." She said in a seriouse tone and my jaw fell open as I looked at her in disbelief and she broke into a grin and ran into the bathroom. I followed quickly after her and yelled."Oh that's it you're gonna get it." I pinched her butt as I caught up with her and turned the knob to the shower.

"Oh what am I gonna get? Hopefully it's not a nickname like yours, stinky stewart." She laughed and I playfully smacked her arm. "I never should have told you that story. " I snapped at her. She got into the shower, reaching out to grab my hand and pull me in with her."Awww, I'm sorry let me make it up to you?" She pouted and pecked me on the lips. "Fine. Hey how come we don't have nicknames for eachother?" I never even thought about it untill now, but maybe she'll like nicknames. "Well... I don't know what I would call you... honey?" She said and laughed. _She was right, it sounded funny. _

"Mickey bear is the best I can think of." I deadpanned, a little dissapointed, I Like nicknames.They make you feel important when someone calls you one. "Then Mickey bear it is and ... hmmm miley bear? no that doesn't work. um... oh come on baby help me out over here." She whined and my eyes widened._ I like that_. I chuckled and kissed her on the lips and she looked at me confused. "I like that one baby." She grinned and kissed me back. "I am such a genius." She said letting her ego show a bit."Mickey, Babe?" I said unamused. "Yeah?" She asked as I got up on my tiptoes to get face to face since she's taller. "Shut-up and kiss me."


	7. joking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

We are in Mikayla's dressing room, waiting for her to get her makeup done and I just can't look away. She's looking at a magazine and I'm so tempted to jump off of my stool and push everyone out of the room to tackle her and have her right there. But sadly I don't. I sit here, watching, probably dreamily looking at her like a dork. She looked up sowly and her eyes connected with mine. _Damnit how does she do that?_

She smiled, and I swear I could taste pure sugar, just looking at her grin. I blushed and looked at my feet, then looked back up and she was still looking at me. She kept eyecontact while asking. "Are we almost done, because I want some time alone before we start." The makeup people rushed even more than they already were and left faster than ... anything. Hannah can't even make people hurry that fast, Mikayla sure is intimidating.

She held her hand out as the door closed and I hesitantly walked over and grabbed her hand and knealed between her legs.I put one hand on her knee and the other one I just held hers with. "You wanted some alone time?" I asked wisely, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, with you." She said, and then leaned forward and kissed me. She pulled back and I wanted more. I got up, with my eyes half closed, and she knew what I wanted and pulled me into her lap and caught my lips with hers, moving slowly and it started to get heated and she suddenly broke it, leaving me confused.

"Make up, I uh, don't want to mess up my make up or lipgloss." She explained. I just nodded, wishing she didn't care how she looked so we could go back to what we were doing. "Knock knock." Came the most annoying voice ever. I wiped the corner of my mouth right as I looked over to see Jake grinning lke and idiot. "You almost ready for the big scene?" He asked. and she gulped. I looked at her wondering what he was talkinga bout and why she seemed nervouse all of a sudden. "Uh, yeah Jake be right out, I need to... um... Kiss Miley for good luck." She tried to think of an excuse. _What does she need an excuse for?_

He winked at us and left. As soon as the door closed, I asked her what he was talking about.She looked at the floor, then at me and kissed me on the lips really quick and asked me not to be mad at her. "Why would I be mad?" I asked, getting off her. "Because I have to kiss him... a few times." She mumbled, and then quickly added, "But I'll be thinkng of you anyways so it won't mean anything, I promise." She stood up and put her hands on my hips and looked at me apologetically

. "I trust you, okay, so just... remember that, because I don't want to get hurt and I don't think you'll do that, but if you prove me wrong I'm going home." I said seriously.She pulled me closer and kissed the crook of my neck. "You aren't going anywhere, trust me." She whispered and then grabbed my hand and led me to the door, and off to the set. I'm not sure if she heard it or not but I said quietly, "I'm trying."

I managed to go get coffee and dodge witnessing the first three takes on their big scene._ They've kissed three times today_... I came back as the director yelled take four, and I turned around right as they got close... I couldn't look. I set the hot liquid on the table and told whoever next to it, that I'd be right back. I practically ran nowhere. Where do you go to relax onset in Antarctica? I have no clue. I just paced until I figured they might be done.

I slowly turned to walk back to the set, and jumped because I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes. I reached behind myself to grab whoever it was back, because I wasn't in the mood for surprises. I felt a pair of hips, girls hips... tiny girls hips that I know too well. I let myself forget about everything and I grinned. "What are you doing? Couldn't find your coffee?" I asked sarcastically. The pair of hands slipped off my eyes and down my body, resting on my waist.

Then I shivered all over as I felt lips against my ear. "We had a break and I wanted to kiss someone that knew what they were doing..." She whispered. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Mikayla's neck. "What about your lipgloss?" I asked. She scoffed and that's when I realized it must all be gone since she's been kissing _him_ all day. I slowly met her lips and as soon as my eyes closed, the image of jake came into my head and I pulled back and she didn't noticed my hesitation because she just leaned forward more to kiss me again. And again... and again.

I put my hand up and pushed her shoulder to make her stop. "What's the matter?" She asked as she hooked her thumb into my belt loop."Um, I have a headache." I said in a squeaky and extremely unconvincing voice. "Oh, really? Well, let me help with that then."She said, and did her cocky, lopsided grin. _Damn I love her big mouth, _it's almost as big as her ego.Her jaw is so square and I just want to kiss it all over and it's so hard to... to not grab her and just do everything you can possibly imagine to her. _Why did I stop kissing her? _She kissed me again, pushing me up against the side of the building gently. My hands holding her face, and thumb stroking her jaw slightly.

Mikayla's phone went off and she broke the kiss and answered it, Grabbing one of My hands and entertwining our fingers, while she talked and I just leaned against the wall and watched her.She hung up the phone, and smiled at me, slowly leaning in and staring at my lips.She pecked me on the lips and then tugged at the hem of my shirt for me to follow her. "I gotta go back to the set baby,I'm sorry." She said with a puppydog face. "No, you don't need to go." I argued, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to me so that I could kiss her again. I didn't want her to leave me so that she could go and kiss _him_ some more.

I was kissing her deeper and she tilted her head to make it deeper than that if possible. We stopped when we heard. "Wow, you two really go far just to carry on a joke." Jake said, sounding slightly annoyed. We both looked at eachother and I looked at Jake. "Um... Jake ... we're g-" Mikayla interrupted me by kissing me. "Girls... we're both really hot girls who are hot for eachother." She fnished for me, only making it sound sarcastic. I raised and eyebrow and she bit her lip.

"Come on, kiss your woman goodbye for luck or whatever you need to do because they need us on set." Jake said practically monotone. She grabbed my hand and the three of us walked to the set and she just looked at me apologetically before leaving with him to film their scene.


	8. still mad

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

Me and her... her and me... no matter what I say its bad grammer, but anyways we are sitting on the bed in the hotel. She just got done filming and we went back and as soon as we got through the door I sat n the bed and turned the tv on. _I want her to know that I'm mad_. She walks over, sits down, takes off her shoes and the leans over to kiss my cheek._ I'm not gonna let her. _I move forward and grab the remote and cough, as if by accident and I didn't notice her.

She sighed and put her hand on my knee. _Don't let her get your attention_. "Miley..." She said hesitantly. I didn't move. "What's the matter?" She asked in a shy voice. "why didn't you let me tell him?" I asked with my eyes still glued to the screen. I felt like crying for some reason, I don't know why this means so much to me all of a sudden, I never even thought about it before. "He'd tell everyone... don't you know that. He's an egomaniac and he wants both of us. If he finds out he can't have either he'll flip." She explained,and I could feel her staring at me._ I can't look at her, if I do I'll take one glance at her eyes and forgive her._

"Miley, will you look at me?" She asked, I could feel her breath on my neck. I didn't respond. She just sighed, waiting. I gave in. "It shouldn't matter." I said scooting back on the bed so I was propped up against a pillow, still my eyes were stuck to the screen. "What shouldn't matter?" She snapped. "If everyone knows." I practically yelled at her and pierced her right in the eyes with mine. She backed up like she had just been slapped or somthing.

"What about my carreer, does that mean nothing? " She asked sarcastically. I just crossed my arms and turned back to the tv and turned the volume up.She got up and stepped in front of it, turning it off. Then walked back over to the bed and in one swift move, she was ontop of me, stradling my hips and holding my face. "Hey... don't be mad at me... I love you,and I'll think about it." She whispered and then kissed me on the lips.

_I'm still mad. _She kissed me again. _Still mad. _She slid her hands onto my neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss._ Okay... kinda mad. _Her tongue somehow made its way past my lips and teased mine. _Crap... who am I kidding? _I moaned and grabbed her hips and responded for the first time. I could feel her smirking in the kiss, but I tried to ignore it, this felt too good.

About an hour later... We are laying here under the covers, and I guess I forgave her. I'm not sure how that happened but she's just that good I guess. My head is on her chest and I feel her playing with my hair. I feel so safe with her right here under me, I have no clue why, but it's like nothing can happen as long as I don't let go of her. My arm is wrapped securely around her waist and I don't want to get up ever again. I could fall asleep just concentrating on her breathing, her chest going up and down.

Her hand is moving._ Where is it going? _I felt it starting to rub my ear. I closed my eyes and let her do that for a while. "Mmm, Mickey?" I asked and she let some form of what. "Has anyone ever told you that you have magic hands?" I mumbled and she laughed. "Miley... that sounds dirty." She said. I put my chin on her chest so that I could see her eyes. "Maybe I meant it dirty." I said smirking, then started drawing invisible shapes in he chest. She stopped and put her hand under my chin the make me look at her again.

"I love you." She said in a dead serious tone. "I love you too. " I said and then sighed. "Do you wanna go tak a shower before egoboy busts in here asking us to join him for somthing stupid?" She asked and I nodded but didn't move. "I can't get up inless you get up first." She shispered. I sighed and faked sympathy. "Oh, really that's too bad I guess we'll just have to stay like this then won't we?" She chuckled and sat up slightly to kiss my forhead and then grabbed under my arms to pick me up.

I sat on her legs and crossed my arms and pouted. " I coulda gotten up myself." I muttered and she laughed and pecked me on the lips. "You are too cute, come on let's go, or I'll carry you." she said and I gave in. "Fine." I said as I uncrossed my arms and got out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom, deciding to be playful. "But I'm using all the hot water." I yelled and shut the bathroom door.

"Awww come on." I heard her through the door and she opened it and ran in after me, trying to catch up ofcourse she did. I got in and turned the water on and got in the wat so she couldn't get in the front. She scared me when she picked me up by the waist and put me behind her so that she was now in the front of the shower. I scoffed and glared at her and she just laughed and reached for the shampoo, bending over slightly, as I spotted my revenge. I picked her butt and she screeched.

Somehow we ended up having a tickle fight, wich I didn't even know was possible in the shower, but she had me agaist the wall, laughing and suddenly her face got serious again. "I love you miles." She said and I chuckled and said, "I don't think that's gonna win every single time baby." She ignored what I said and kissed me deeply.When she broke the kiss she put her forehead against mine and I whispered. "Okay, maybe it worked a little."


	9. uh oh

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

We are sitting here, watching tv, in complete silence. "Are you planning on telling him?" I asked suddenly. Mikayla turned and looked at me, her eyes were like shattered glass. "I... don't know. Why do you want him to know so bad?" She answered almost in a whisper. "I don't want to hide us, that's why, but if _you_ want to hide us then I want to leave otherwise I'll get hurt." I answered seriously. I swear I could see her jaw muscles clench down as I said that.

"I don't-" Her voice squeaked and she looked like a little kid about to cry. "I don't want you to leave... not here and not me. I just don't think he'd accept it Miley... He won't get it. He'll refuse to do the movie, and then my mom will get furious at me for blowing this deal and Jake will tell all of hollywood that I'm gay and then it will blow all my chances at anything else..." She explained and I just listened.

I crossed my arms and said,"Oh, so what you're saying is that your career means more than me?" She shot up and grabbed my hand instantly afterwards and said. "When did I say that?" I glared at her and responded. "Just a second ago... think about what you just said, if people know your gay then you won't have a chance at anything? Yeah right. You'd get a bunch of new fans if you came out." I spat at her angrily, taking my hand away from hers.

"It takes alot to come out Miley, especially as a star, you don't know how that feels." She said sincerely, almost breaking into tears. It was hard to look at her and still feel mad, but I wasn't givin in this time. "Yes I do... trust me, I know exactly how it feels." I snapped back at her. "How? How the hell could you know? You haven't come out at school, and if you did, you wouldn't have to deal with the press right in your face every second and have to deal with all the bashers who hate you because of your choice." She started to get angry too.

"I do know! It's hard at first and then you get through it and everyone loves you because they know your a real person for sharing that with them." I explained. "How do know that, that is all lies, you don't have any cluse what it's like to be famous!" Mikayla yelled and I stood up and yelled right back.

"Yes I do! I think that If I'm Hannah Montana and I've outsold you about a million time's in one year and came out six months ago and _still_ made it before you on the charts I'm just a tad but more famouse and have a little extra stress don't you think so HUN!!" I screamed it actually. She looked as if she'd been slapped across the face. I let out a huge breath and sat down and then realized what I had just done.

_Oh no. I Just screamed at her that I'm Hannah Montana. _Mikayla just stared at me, not saying anything.


	10. clear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I am really sorry that it took so long to update, I got lazy and then laziness turned into writer's block, then I got busy and I am sorry, I gotta start updating more, I'm gonna try I promise :D**

My chest felt like it was going to impload. It got tighter and tighter, my heart sped up and I put my hand over it, breathing heavily. "Oh my god.. I can't believe I told you... I - I gotta..." I started and didn't even finish my sentance, I ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I felt soo weak, and fell to my knees feeling dizzy and sick, and miserable. I wondered what Mikayla was thinking and wondered if she hated me. I soon heard really fast clicking and Mikayla ran through the entrance of the room, her high heels on, and held my hair, and rubbed my back.

I started crying as I sat on the cold bathroom floor, and she knelt down and rested her forehead against my back. She kissed my shoulder and I started crying harder as my whole body shook. She grabbed a towel and wet it quickly before wiping my face all over, cleaning me up. She stopped and wet it one more time, holding it on just my forehead and looking into my eyes with worry. Mikayla stroked my hair and kissed my temple before throwing the towel and hugging me and saying, "Shhhh." as she held me and I cried into her neck.

I felt so weak I could barely move. She noticed, or guessed and picked me up, and carried me to the bed. Carefull not to drop me, she pulled the covers back and put me in it. I held onto a handful of her shirt and she tried to get me to let go, since my eyes were closed she must have thought I was asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and she looked at me questioningly. "Don't leave." I whispered and she just simply kissed my lips and shook her head. I rolled over and instantly fell asleep after she climbed in and kissed my forehead, telling me she wouldn't dream of it.

I woke up, my head pounding, and my throat aching. I sat up and everything was blurry because I got up too fast. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them allowing things to focus better. I eyed a glass of water on the nightstand next to me and sipped it slowly. I put my hand down and noticed the space next to me was empty. My first thought was Mikayla left... but then my eyes found the digital clock and it read ten- thirty, meaning she was on set.

I layed back down, then rolled on my side and looked at her empty pillow, wondering if this was my last chance to wake up next to her... and if I blew it. I slowly scooted over and burried my nose into her pillow, soaking in her scent of rasberrie shampoo. I gripped the pillow with my hands and started to cry softly. I layed there a few minutes before pulling myself together, and getting up, making the bed and getting dressed.

I packed my suitcase when I was finished brushing my teeth and my hair, as well as doing my makeup. I sat on the end of the bed, holding my phone, wondering if I should really do this or not. I can't wait for her to come back in order to decide, I can't look into her her eyes and say goodbye I just love her too much, and she knows how to make me stay... _That would make a good song... _I thought to myself and got a piece of paper out of the nightstand and wrote her a note. Then called my dad and told him to I wanted to come home, he said he'd call the airport and I grabbed my suitcase and put on my jacket, leaving the note on her pillow and closed the door, making sure that I left my key on the desk next to the tv for her and the note on her pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regular Pov**

Mikayla opened the door to the room, holding a small box in her hand and a dozen roses, expecting to apologize to her one and only, yet found the room empty. She set the roses and the box on the desk and picked up the room key and stared at it as if it would answer all of her questions. She set it back down and walked over to the bed, seeing the note. She reached out with shaky hands and began to read it, scared of what it would say.

_Mikayla,_

_I'm sorry, I can't stay here with you. It hurts to much, I need to go back home and relax. It's too much stress for me, knowing that we have to hide, I'm an honest person and I can't do that to the people I know. I can't go on lieing to Jake, and to my daddy and all of my friends. When I get home I'm coming out whether you're holding my hand or not. I'm sorry, I love you Mikayla and I wish you loved me just as much, but you can't so this is goodbye._

_Love, Miley_

The heartbroken brunette wiped a tear away from her cheek with her thumb and sat on the edge of the bed, re-reading the note over and over, thinking that the words would change and Miley would appear in the doorway and kiss away her sadness... but it didn't happen. The sun shined through the window and made the paper slightly see-through and she noticed letters on the back of it and flipped it over, reading it with curiousity.

_Its six A.M. and I'm wide awake  
Cause I can't stop thinking  
About the stuff you were saying to  
Me and I, I can't let it slide  
The paper's not here yet, the sun's not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that makes it all so _

_Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so Clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think it was me  
Who was being the fake  
So Clear_

Why did I smile when I hurt inside  
Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie  
I wanted to believe in you  
You took your chances and one was me  
So I'll just forgive you and set you free  
I'm on my way  
Yeah I'm stepping out of the haze and its so

_I got a whole new perspective  
It's so Clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think it was me  
Who was being the fake  
So Clear  
I wanna put the past behind  
Try and maybe I can find better days_

_  
P.S. Hannah's new song... _ Was written on the bottom corner of the page .

Mikayla folded the paper, put it safely in her pocket and grabbed the flowers and box, along with her cell phone, and called a cab. She had him stop outside the airport and she ran as fast as she could to the counter to ask when the next plane to malibu was leaving. With her luck she found that it was leaving in ten minutes. She silently prayed to that she found it in time. She ran as fast as she could, almost knocked a few people over in the process. She reached the gate and ran onto the plane, searching every seat but not finding the beautiful brunette that she was looking for.

She turned around to leave but the flight attendant blocked her from doing so. "Please, ma'am, take a seat the plane is about to take off soon." She said in an over happy tone. "I really need to get off, I'm sorry I just-" Mikayla started but was interrupted. "I'm sorry as well, the doors are closed and you are on you way to malibu, please... take a seat and we'll be there soon enough." The lady insisted and Mikayla knew she wouldn't win. She sat down in the nearest seat and set the flowers in her lap, and rubbed her temples frusterated.

She sighed loudly, as the plane took off. A half an hour into the flight she took out the paper and read it once again. She sniffled and got up to go to the bathroom, taking the roses with her to throw them away since they would die before they ever got to Miley, if they ever did that is. She slowly walked down the isle and reached the door, but it was occupied. She waited outside and tapped her foot impatiently, then got fed up and knocked on the door. She heard a sniffle and a small voice call, "Just a minute." a few seconds later the door opened and Mikaylas jaw almost hit the floor. "Miley..."

**Author's note: sorry for the cliff, maybe I'll have the next finished by tonight hopefully.**_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	11. completely comfortable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Sorry this is the last chapter, short but sweet :D I had a lot of fun writing this, hopefull I can either write a sequal or another one like this, it's been one of the funnest to write so far.**

**Miley's Pov**

I splashed water on my face for about the millionth time during the flight. I even stayed in there untill the very last second before we had to take off. I was regretting leaving Mikayla, but I had to do this, she isn't going to give in, and I need her to know that I'm not going to wait forever. I dried off my face with a towel and examined myself. I looked horrible, my eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious that I had been crying. I heard a knock at the door and told them just a minute. I wiped my hands and fixed my shirt and opened the door, watching my feet as I exited.

As I walked out I heard it... the perfect stranger that wasn't supposed to notice that I was crying in there and they interrupted me, wasn't a stranger at all. "Miley..." I looked up as I heard her say my name. I just picked my head up and stared into her eyes, my jaw equally if not more, hanging as wide open as hers. I didn't know what to say... "Miley... I searched all the airport and all over this plane for you... how did I not find you?" She asked and I pointed behind me, saying that I was in the bathroom.She looked as if she were in a trance and she just stared at me and I stared back. I cleared my throat and she snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"Miley, I love you.. and I-" She tried to grab my other hand but just realized she had flowers in her grasp and forgot about them. She smiled and handed them to me. I took them without my eyes leaving hers and she continued. "I love you... If you give me a chance then I'll tell Jake. I'll take you back with me on the next flight and tell Jake... and everything might blow up, but I don't care because I'll have you... Miley I can't live without you... I don't even care about that fact that you're... " She paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening, then whispered, "If you are who you are. I can grow to like her, she's a wonderful singer." She said and I smelled the flowers and laughed at that comment. Leave it to her to be funny at a time like this.

I rubbed palm with my thumb and told her that I love her."Really?" She asked and I nodded. She let go of my hand and said, "I love you too, and I know I haven't been that good at proving it in the past... so I'm gonna show you." She said and I raised an eyebrow. She walked down the isle and whispered somthing to the flight attendant and the lady blushed and giggled and then gave her a thumbs up and looked at me. _What is she up to?_

She grabbed to loud speaker and asked for everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone, we are very luck to have the one and only Mikayla on this lovely flight with us and she would like to say somthing. " She handed it over to Mikayla and she motioned for me to come over there with her hand. I hesitantly walked up to her and she smiled, putting a hand on my arm. "Hi, everyone, I just wanted everyone to know that you guys here, on this very plane, are going to be the first to know that I am in love... " Everyone gasped, including me

I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be surprised and asked her who. She looked at me and flashed her cocky smile. "You... " She said and then looked at everyone else and pointed at me, "This little lady right here, the most georgeous person I've ever laid my eyes on, and I love her so much... I love her so much that..." She stopped and turned and locked eyes with me, she grabbed something out of her pocket and then grabbed my hand and got down on one knee, her eyes burning into mine the whole time. "I love her so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with her..." She finished and smiled.

"Will you marry me, Miss Miley Stewart?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I know we have two or three years to wait, but I'm willing to if you are." She added and then stood up. Everyone was on the edge of their seat and waiting for me to answer. Mikaylas smile got a little smaller as the silence grew... She handed me the speaker and I raised an eyebrow, taking it form her... I had a blank look on my face and I squeezed the talk button and she gulped, I swear she was sweating.

I broke into a grin and ecstatically said yes and everyone clapped. "Oh my god." Mikayla screamed and I dropped the speaker, leaving it dangling from it's cord as she picked me up and spinned me around in circles, then set me down and kissed me so hard that I thought I was going to fall over or somthing. "I love you." She said and kissed me again, while grinning. I kissed back, my face mirroring hers.

The lady came over and hung up the speaker and said congradulations. We held hands and walked back to our seat. "I love you." I whispered and kissed her ear. "I love you too." She whispered back and I put my head on her shoulder, and an arm across her stomach. The flight attendant came by us and asked if we wanted anything, Mikayla shook her head and said, "No thank you, we are completely comfortable."


End file.
